spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Frankenfish
Frankenfish is the third episode from the spin-off The New Adventures of the IJLSA. It aired on October 31, 2012 on Cartoon Network. The previous episode was Operation: Training, and the next will be The Brainless Wonder. Plot After the IJLSA members have trained to reuse their powers. So U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L. creates a monster fish that is sent to destroy the IJLSA base. Can the IJLSA stop him! Transcript *''starts in the Chum Bucket back room'' *'Plankton: '''I don't know about this... *'Unknown Voice:' Well, it may look ugly now, but it will soon be the ultimate weapon to destroy the IJLSA's secret base in Jellyfish Fields. *'Plankton: But what if this doesn't work? *'Unknown Voice: '''It will! Now just wait for the lightning to strike the roof. *cuts to Chum Bucket roof where lightning strikes'' *'''Plankton: I think it's working! *''stops'' *'Plankton:' Ummm, did it work? *''outline of a fish pops up'' *'Plankton:' It's alive! *'Unknown Voice:' Reveal the masterpiece to me, Plankton. *''pulls the cloth of the strange outline of a fish'' *'Strange Fish:' Grrrr! *'Plankton: '''What is it? *'Unknown Voice:' It is the ultimate weapon to destroy the IJLSA. I will call it Frakenfish! *'Frakenfish:' Rarrr! *'Plankton:' Well, what now? *'Unknown Voice:' Send it off to Jellyfish Fields to destroy the IJLSA's base. *'Plankton: Yes, sir. *''cuts to Frakenfish walking off into Jellyfish Fields'' *'''Frakenfish: Grrrr.. *''cuts into the IJLSA's main room'' *'Computer:' Emergency! Unknown object approaching the front door! *'SpongeBob: '''Okay, let's all go and check what's there. *cuts to IJLSA's front door smashed open'' *'SpongeBob:' What happened here? *'Sandy:' It looks almost like a giant burst through the door. *'SpongeBob:' Well, let's split up and search for the creature that did this. *''cuts to Patrick walking down a hallway'' *'Patrick:' Show yourself! *'Frankenfish:' Rarr! *'Patrick: '''Uh, scary monster, where are you? *'Frankenfish: Boo! *'''Patrick: *screams* *''cuts to opposite hallway'' *'SpongeBob:' *yells* I'm coming, Patrick! *''shows SpongeBob running to the other hallway'' *'Patrick: '''Ugh, what happened to me, SpongeBob? *SpongeBob'': It seems to be some kind of goop. *'Patrick:' Well, can you get me out? *'SpongeBob:' No time Patrick. I have to find the monster that did this to you. *''shows SpongeBob running down the hallway. SpongeBob notices more of the goop on the walls'' *'SpongeBob:' *yells down hallway* Hello? Anybody there? *''dark figure approaching him'' *'SpongeBob: '''Alright, who ever you are, I have to warn you that I can do things some fish can't, so I suggest you just come... *jumps out from the dark and lands on SpongeBob'' *'SpongeBob:' AHHHHH!!!! *''struggles to get the monster off of him, but he is to heavy. Suddenly, Sandy jumps out from behind Frankenfish and tries to pull it back, but she can't. Frankenfish then grabs her and SpongeBob and starts running down the hall.'' *'Sandy:' Anybody! HELP US!!! *''cuts to Squidward walking toward dim lit room'' *'Squidward:' SpongeBob? Patrick? You in here? *''shows computer monitor blinking on and off'' *'Squidward:' Well, looks like SpongeBob forgot to shut off the monitor. *''jumps out then grabbing Squidward and pulling him into the darkness'' *'Squidward:' HELP! HEL- *''then cuts to darkness then a flash of light'' *'SpongeBob: '''Where are we? *'Plankton:' You're at the Chum Bucket, you dope! Now with my new laser machine I will finally destroy all of you. Now before I destroy you, the Leader of U.L.T.R.A E.V.I.L. will want too see your destruction. *monitor blinks to life showing Leader of U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L.'' *'Leader:' Have you captured them as I asked, Plankton? *'Plankton:' Yes, and I thought you might like to see their destruction. *'Leader:' Excellent! Now destroy them! *''shows Plankton switching on his machine, firing a laser slowly toward the IJLSA members'' *'SpongeBob:' *whisper* Sandy, can you disappear and switch the machine off then get us out of here? *'Sandy: '*whisper* Indeed I can! Nice thinking, SpongeBob! *''shows Sandy disappearing and slipping out of the ropes then switching off the machine'' *'Plankton:' NO! What happened to my machine? It was flawless. *''reappears'' *'Sandy:' Your machine is toast, Plankton! *'Leader:' How could you allow this to happen, you fool! *'Plankton:' But sir, I didn't- *''shuts off'' *'Plankton:' NOO!!! *'Sandy:' It's over Plankton! *'Plankton:' Not yet. Oh Frakenfish! *''burst through the door and starts to chase Sandy around'' *'Squidward:' I think I can melt these ropes if we all stay completely still. *'SpongeBob:' Okay, it's our best shot at breaking free. *''melts ropes'' *'Patrick': We're free! *''then wraps up Frankenfish and Sandy and SpongeBob capture Plankton in a jar'' *'SpongeBob:' Let's go and leave these two to talk out their issues. *''walk out the back door'' *'Plankton:' I hate my life. *''starts sucking on the jar Plankton's in'' *''of episode'' 'Trivia' *This is the Halloween special. *It is revealed that the Unknown Voice is actually the Leader of U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L.. *It was the first appearance of Frakenfish. Category:Episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Season 1 episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Chrisvader1234 Category:IHeartSpongeBob Category:2012